Fallen Star
by Ragna The Maverick
Summary: Ing Ryudo wakes up in a strange world. How can he survive in that world with his Gundam? (AU) Very first fic. R&R
Very very _very_ first fic. I have wanted to write a SEED and UC crossover featuring my favorite unit, the MSN-001X Delta Kai, for a long time but didn't courage enough to do so. Now I have made my mind to start this story. Sorry first for bad grammars since my language is not English.

I follow the concept of 'being unwillingly thrown to another world' like in other crossover fics but I decide to make my protagonist, Ing Ryudo – direct counterpart to Delta Kai's original pilot Ing Ryude, have amnesiac so that the flow of storyline becomes easier to write. Ing may develop feelings to Cagalli but –

Ing: STOOOOOOOOOP!

Me: Ookay? Anyway, that's about the pilot. Now is the suit: N.I.T.R.O System is originally designed to combat Newtypes or something like that, I think?, and in SEED universe, Coordinator is equal to Newtype in many aspects so I set few changes to the system: It will auto-activate upon recognizing Coordinator's combat patterns through the sensor like the NT-D System, though Ing can manually activate as well or he can set it in auto mode. The duration will be 5 minutes. That's all.

And I have a question to the readers: Does the Minovsky Ultracompact Fuction Reactor function like the N-Jammer Canceller like having unlimited source of energy? I haven't applied that theory to Chapter 1 yet because of this.

Finally, I am considering to adding more MSV-only Mobile Suits because the regular ones we saw are too predictable to write since we have known about their abilities and techs too well.

* * *

~Chapter 1 (Part 1)~

Ing Ryudo weakly opened his eyes to find himself inside a cockpit. He tried to grip the controller as a sharp pain in his head prevented to do so. A rush of foreign knowledge flowed into his head as he operated the mobile suit. While Ing was busy with the mobile suit, there was a battle between a 'legged' battleship with a squad of 2 ships and several mobile suits.

-Archangel-

"Unknown Mobile Suit detected!" Tonomura reported. The ship's main screen displayed a red dot representing the said mobile suit.

"Is it from ZAFT?" Murrue Ramius asked which Tonomura shook his head. "Tell Lieutenant La Flaga to investigate immediately. We can't afford to be attacked from both sides!"

"Understood"

-Outside-

"Hm? At this time like this?!" Mu yelled after receiving the message as he dodged another blast from Rau Le Creuset's CGUE. Maneuvering his Moebius Zero to the target's direction, Mu sighed. "Sorry, Le Creuset. Order is order, though I'd gladly blow your fucking head."

Switching his channel to the Strike, Mu said. "Hey kiddo, keep those guys busy a bit for me, 'kay?"

" **I don't know what's going on but okay, I will.** " Kira Yamato said. Mu nodded in acknowledgement and drove his MA away.

-Back to Ing-

"…So this machine is called Delta Kai Gundam. And it weaponry –" The sensor alarmed as Ing looked at the radar. A mobile armor was heading toward him. "What the? Enemy?"

Quickly adjusting the specs, Ing drove the Delta Kai meet the incoming machine head-on. The thrusters were too fast that Ing even didn't see what happened. The next thing he saw was the mobile armor flying past him. Switching the radio channel to public mode, Ing said.

"This is Ing Ryudo. Who are you, pilot of the Mobile Armor?"

" **Eh? This is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of Earth Federation. Is your machine the newest unit or something?** "

"I…I don't know. I woke up and I'm already in this Delta Kai."

" **So its name is Delta Kai, eh. Wait a moment, please. I have to report to the captain.** " Mu said. The radio was cut off for few minutes before he came online again. " **Alright. You come to the Archangel with me. The captain wants to see you - !** "

Multiple beam shots nearly hit the Moebius Zero as Mu had to dive down to dodge. Ing fired some Vulcan shots to intercept the incoming missiles as he assisted Mu. From distance, 3 Gundam-like and about 5 other mobile suits were flying toward them, weapons firing. Having read the Long Mega Buster's details, Ing aimed it at the group and fired. A huge stream of beam was released from the Rifle and destroyed all mobile suits but the 3 Gundams.

" **What the hell was THAT?!** " Mu exclaimed in awe. His Moebius Zero evaded the slash from the blue Gundam while commanding the gun barrels to counter back. One of them soon was destroyed by the green one. " **Damn!** "

"Fall back. I will cover you." Ing said as he released the long funnels on Delta Kai's back.

-With Yzak and comrades-

"What the heck are those barrels?! They are too agile to hit!" He shouted as his Duel couldn't land a single hit on the funnels. Dearka's Buster and Nicol's Blitz were under fire from the blue funnels, giving a chance for the Moebius Zero to escape.

-With Ing-

" **Thanks a lot dude** "

"No problem. Just go ahead and I will follow shortly – Kuh!" Ing grunted as his Gundam was hit by the Buster. A beam slash from the Duel forced him to fall back. "Tch! Those guys are so persistent!"

A message appeared on the screen 'NITRO System Standby. Activate?' Shrugging off, Ing clicked the button on the screen and everything went black.

Xxxxx

Nicol decided to use the Mirage Colloid to approach the Gundam. As the Blitz reappeared with its Trikeros ready, the blue and white mobile suit suddenly twitched violently. Blue flames were emitted from the limb and arm joints as its eyes glowed in red dangerously. A scream of agony could be heard from the radio.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAARGH!** "

Nicol, his comrades and all people present at the battlefield flinched upon hearing the scream. The Gundam lunged forward to assault the Blitz brutally. It head-butted, kicking and punching the black Gundam so hard that Nicol was knocked unconscious. The Duel and Buster fired their guns but all were blocked by Delta Kai's shield. The Gundam drew its beam saber and entered combat with the Duel.

"W-What the hell is going on?! Why is that guy behaving like that?!" Yzak yelled as the Duel had to dodge a downward slash. Yzak tried to shoot back but his rifle was sliced before he could comprehend.

"What?!"

"YZAK!" Dearka shouted as the Duel was kicked away like a mere ball. As the white and blue machine changed its target to him, Dearka started firing rapidly. The Gundam raised its dreadful long rifle and charging up with the shield protecting it from the Buster's blasts. A Scylla shot from Athrun's Aegis saved him from the Delta Kai as he helped the battered Duel and Blitz back to their ship.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!** "

The scream sounded again as the white and blue Gundam morphed into its waverider mode and pursuit the escaping MSs. Athrun changed his machine to MA mode and following behind.

"What on Earth is that Mobile Suit?! It's too fast!" Athrun exclaimed as the distance between the Aegis and Delta Kai became farther.

* * *

(End of Part 1)

So, what do you think? Please leave reviews so I can get encouragement to continue.


End file.
